


Teasing

by DiaGK



Series: What Ifs [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Emotional, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after the previous fanfic from the series 'What ifs' titled "Good".( Where Solas admits he loves Lavellan.) Here she gets a confirmation. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

It’s been weeks now since that fateful slide in Storm Coast and Solas’ confession. They have not breached the subject although she noticed his heated glances.  They were currently wandering Hinterlands helping the refugees to move to more secure areas. It was something she insisted on doing regularly after clearing out any area of hostiles.  Dorian often joked that she couldn’t get enough of Hinterlands but knowing his attitude towards warm temperatures she assumed it was more to tease her than to complain.

The week was awful to say at least. They were slowly moving with the refugees helping with wagons, mounts and supplies to settle in a small area near Redcliffe. More than often they moved on foot and thus were properly exhausted at the end of the day. They all tended to stumble upon a free tent and drop into a bedroll to catch a few hours of sleep at the end of the day before moving towards a new objective. Solas objected quietly at first but upon seeing Lavellan stumbling and falling during one of her tasks he took upon himself to make her rest for a full night.

He caught her one evening when she was gathering her things to take a quick bath in a nearby stream.

“I hope you’re planning on sleeping the full night Lavellan,” he remarked with a frown of his eyebrows.

She turned around with a surprise on her face and a quick breath catching in her lungs. Before she could say anything though he announced.

“I will be in that tent _waiting for you_. Somebody _must_ ensure you will sleep tonight.” He pointed to one of the tents set among the trees.

She nodded absently and proceeded towards the stream. He hoped she would find the tent and rest for the night. It has been a long time since he worried about someone. Someone he cared about. He realised a few weeks ago that Lavellan was important to him. He did not plan this but seeing her for she really was he found himself enraptured with her.  Enchanted. He wanted her to be happy. To share her joys and sorrows. To be by her side. Solas shook his head in dismay. He should not think such thoughts. They were dangerous. They do not fit into his plan. Unless...

He found the tent and got inside. The bedrolls were in disarrays, so it gave him something to occupy his mind instead of thinking about Lavellan.

He set himself onto one and tried to calm his nerves before she would join him. It would do no good if his emotions were taking over his better judgement.  She was a distraction and yet an enticing one. He would never have thought that a Dalish First could catch his interest. No. That a mortal could make his heart beat a little faster. To make his throat go dry and his wit abandon him when he needed it the most. _All because of her_.

He swallowed loudly at the thought of her. Lavellan _. Triss_. She was a bliss. A home. A wonder he could not fathom. She wanted him from what he could gather. She wanted him the way he _was_. Not because of his power or status _. Just him_. Just Solas.

He swallowed again turning onto his side away from her bedroll. He felt himself slipping under the spell of the Fade. It was calling to him. Beckoning him to join it by promising a night of wonderful memories. He shook his head to stay awake. Lavellan should be here any minute now.

A sudden movement at the claps of the tent and a cursed whispered in elven under a breath made him certain that it was her. Lavellan moved to her bedroll and laid down after some fussing around. She tried to be quiet and he pretended that the noise did not bother him. Finally she settled on her bedroll and he thought the matter resolved until sometime later he heard her whimpering. She was shivering from the cold. The nights in Hinterlands were not cold but definitely not as pleasant as the ones in the Western Approach.

Solas listened for a while. Lavellan’s teeth were chattering loudly. She was whimpering more loudly by the minute. He turned around.

“Are you cold Lavellan?”

She stopped shaking and tried to pretend she wasn’t trembling.

“N-no.”

He sighed. He might have put a fire sigil under their bedrolls but it seemed that she required a direct intervention. Half of his mind was willing to assist. The other was loudly screaming at him trying to stop him.  He sighed again and unfolded himself from his bedroll to move it towards her. He settled it right behind her and laid down on his right side.

“Come. You’ll feel warm in a moment.”

He dragged her back towards him by putting his arm around her stomach. The other hand sneaked below her neck, so she could pillow it. His fingers caught the tangles of wet hair.

“No wonder you’re cold. You washed your hair and probably bathed in a cold stream. Am I right?”

“Y-yes,” she whispered.

He tucked her closer in response. They laid in silence for a long while. He could hear her chattering subside and her breath come regular.

He nuzzled her neck.

“Sleep Lavellan. You need this,” he ordered quietly.

She hummed in response and sagged in his embrace. The Fade was only moments away and he was more than happy to embrace it.

*

She moved against him. Straining like a cat. It was not convenient in the morning. While sleeping next to a woman. He subconsciously grabbed her to prevent her from moving her body against his own. She stilled in his arms.

“Solas?” She inquired nervously.

“It’s too early. Let’s sleep for a little longer...” He whispered his voice hoarse.

“We have much to do Solas...”

“Nobody’s up yet. Just a few moments Triss,” he pleaded.

She relaxed and went compliant in his arms. However after a few moments she turned around to face him.

“You always seem to calm me down Solas,” she admitted quietly.

“Maybe because I’m willing to hold you down and deal with consequences?” He joked.

“Or maybe because you _like_ holding me down?” She teased.

Solas looked her in the eye and thinned his lips. He was not impressed. His right hand wove itself behind her head and into the waves of her hair. The other one sneaked behind her back to move her flush against him. His left leg trapped her to him as well.

“You always tease Lavellan. Do you see another to submit to your whims?”

She tried to free herself but to no avail. His hold was strong. And confirmed by his half smirk.

“Maybe... I haven’t _tried_ yet...”

“You _tease_ everybody,” he accused.

“Do you see me taking _such liberties_ with someone else Solas?” She asked smirking on her own.

His patience shot straight. He needed a straight answer. He was baffled by how deep his own need went down.

His hands caught her in tighter embrace. His right hand tilted her head so her lips were just an inch from his own.

“Don’t _tease_ me Triss. Unless you _really_ mean it.”

“You like teasing...” she remarked.

“I like when you’re teasing me. _Just_ me.”

A smile found its way onto her face still tilted and flushed.

“Ahh... are you possessive then?”

“A bit maybe. I do not like to share my woman though,” he admitted.

“ _Your_ woman?”

“Yes. _My_ woman. _Ma asha. Ma vhenan,_ ” he whispered against her lips his eyes half hooded. Full of fire and longing.

Her breath hitched. She swallowed hard. The flood of emotions and intensity of his expressions of longing and love were not lost on her. She found herself in trouble of breathing.

The thing he admitted before reaching the camp in the Storm Coast keep playing in her head. It was _real._ She did not dream it. He loved her. He wanted her probably as much as she wanted him. He was just better at hiding things. And keeping them under control.

She wanted to put her arms around him and kiss him infinitely.  Their current position prevented her from doing so. His wandering eyes were travelling between hers and her lips caught between her teeth.

“Kiss me,” she demanded.

To her surprise he lowered his lips and caught her in a slow burning tender kiss.  Her senses were overwhelmed and she whimpered against his mouth. He stopped the kiss after a while still holding her in his tight embrace where she could feel every curve and tight muscle of his body.

“Could you kiss me again?” She whispered after a moment of gathering her thoughts.

“Yes, “ he acquiesced, “if you could stop teasing others.”

“Kiss me like that every day I will stop teasing others,” she murmured.

He looked at her for a while and then he stated chuckling.

“You have a deal Triss. You will stop teasing them and I will kiss you the way you want me to.”

“You’re a manipulative man Solas...”

“Do we _have_ a deal Triss?” He whispered sternly against her lips.

She was on fire. The kiss was able to ignite the desire under her skin and now his hot words and shallow movement of his body made her whirling with want. She realised that she would have succumbed to him anyway. She just wanted something good to come out it.

“Yes, we have a deal,” she agreed weaving her hand behind his head and urging his lips to her own. She did not stop kissing him for a long while.

 If she was to stop teasing others she wanted to have a right and proper reason to do so.


End file.
